


Ooh La La (Drabble)

by tailsbeth



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, Gen, Sexuality, discussion of sexuality, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Eliott and Alexia discuss sexuality at a party.





	Ooh La La (Drabble)

The apartment had filled much quicker than anticipated, Lucas’s little last minute gathering had turned into a full blown party. He recognised more people than ever before, thanks to Daphne and her renovation of the common room. The music was full blast, the drinks were flowing, and everybody had broken off into their own thing. This would likely be the last time they relaxed before the stress of the final year.

Daphne and Basile were cosy in the corner, their tongues firmly in each other’s mouths. Emma was dancing with Manon and Chloe, taking turns twirling each other around clumsily. Imane and Idriss were kicking everyone’s asses at beer pong, they might have had the advantage of being sober.

‘You two are cute,’ Eliott commented as he and Lucas took the free seat next to Arthur and Alexia. Arthur squeezed Alexia’s shoulder, the pair grinned at each other than back to Eliott and Lucas.

‘You’re our inspiration,’ Alexia winked, Lucas rolled his eyes but slyly squeezed Eliott’s hand which as usual was harnessed around his waist.

‘So is Arthur treating you well?’ Eliott asked Alexia, half-jokingly. She looked back at Arthur, who beamed like an angel.

‘I suppose…’

Arthur frowned, like a child who had dropped their ice cream. Alexia caressed his cheek and planted a slow kiss on his lips.

‘I’ll take that as a yes then!’ Eliott teased, Lucas sat blinking frantically as Arthur sat mouth agape. Yann wandered over, with a familiar sight in his hand.

‘You in for a smoke?’

Arthur nodded, pecking Alexia’s cheek and getting up. Lucas took slightly longer on his ‘see you later’ kiss, drunkenly trying to absorb Eliott’s lips.

‘Eliott, you in?’

‘Nah, I think I’ll stick with Alexia actually.’

The blue haired girl smiled as the boys walked off to the kitchen.

‘So, the sofa is exclusively a bicon zone now,’ Alexia joked, gesturing around the sofa. Eliott chuckled but the corners of his mouth turned down. He took a long sip of his drink, staring off into the party.

‘Shit, did I say something wrong?’ Alexia asked quietly. Eliott’s eyes stretched wide and he sat up right, patting a hand on Alexia’s knee.

‘Oh god, sorry, no. I think it’s just the word bi. I wouldn’t say that’s me.’

‘So are you pan, queer, no labels?’

‘Pan, I feel like that fits better.’

‘Do you mind if I ask you something?’ Alexia curled into the sofa a little closer. Eliott tensed up a little, ready for the for the usual pansexual questionnaire.

‘Do you miss kissing girls now you’re with Lucas?’

Eliott let an unexpected laugh slip out.

‘See I love being with Arthur,’ Alexia continued rambling nervously.

‘But sometimes I find myself missing Clara or well just kisses with girls in general.’ Her eyes shifted back and forth between the guys in the kitchen and Eliott.

‘Well I was not expecting that at all,’ Eliott jibed.

‘You don’t have to answer if it’s too weird,’ Alexia gulped down some her drink hastily.

‘Of course not! If anything, it’s nice to have someone to talk to about this. I love the boys, but this is not their area of expertise.’ Eliott turned so that they were now facing each other on the sofa.

‘Same with the girls. They’re supportive but that only does so much.’

‘Exactly!’ Eliott struck out in his hand in agreement.

‘See I don’t generalise my attraction into genders. So, I wouldn’t say I miss girls, but I certainly miss certain people, if that makes sense.’

Alexia stared into Eliott’s eyes, completely immersed.

‘Yeah, I get that. I don’t know how you feel but the best way I find to describe what I feel is that girls make me go ‘ooh’ and boys makes me go ‘ahh’. I realise how I sound by the way before you think I’ve gone gaga.’

Eliott tried to hold in laughter as he nodded along.

‘I can’t help but laugh, I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of it that way. That’s such a good way to describe it.’

Alexia put a hand on her chest, acting all flattered.

‘For me and from what I’ve read, a lot of pansexuals, it’s like every person has their own sound. So, one person might make me go ‘ooh’, another ‘ahh’ and another might make me go ‘mmm’.’

‘Wow, that’s so cool! Pansexuality has always confused me a bit. But now I can at least say I have a pansexual friend,’ she declared, opening her arms for a hug. Eliott grinned, pulling Alexia close and pecking her head with a tiny kiss.

‘Now I can say I’m friends with a beautiful bicon,’ Eliott noted with a twinkle in his voice.

‘Stop! Lucas will have competition soon,’ Alexia slapped Eliott’s shoulder playfully. Eliott tilted his head innocently.

‘So, here’s a question, what sound is Lucas then?’ Alexia’s single eyebrow raised. Eliott mockingly put his hand to his chin, attempting to look thoughtful through his slightly tipsy haze. He gazed around at Lucas who was coming towards them, Arthur and Yann in tow. Eliott finally turned to Alexia, smirking proudly.

‘Ooh La La, of course.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had for a while, I'd love if these two became proper friends in the next season.  
Wanna chat? Find me on tumblr @tailsbeth-writes :) x


End file.
